


Put Your Arms Around Me, Hold Me Tight

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: StarkSpangledWinter/Stuckony/Winterironshield [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I mean rEALLY, Angst, Arguing, Beard Burn, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief Mention Of Thor Clint and Bruce, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FUCKING BEARD BURN, Feels, First Proper Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Never Written This Much Filth, Nightmares, OT3, Polyamory, Resolvement, Right Up Against A Window Guys Really?, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So is Bucky, Spooning, Steve Comes Home To Happy Boyfriends, Steve's On A Mission With Sam and Nat, Tension, This Got Really Filthy, Tony's Loud, Top Tony Stark, Unresolved Romantic Tension, You're Both Being Stupid, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky desperately need to sort out the kink in their relationship, before they both lose Steve, or one of them does. It isn’t until the second week Steve is away on a mission that Tony goes through a nightmare, and Bucky decides to comfort him. From there, it gives them a chance to talk. And by the time Steve comes back, he’s more than satisfied by the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me, Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation to the previous two stories for these three. This is a stand alone and a completely different story to the first two.

_**Avengers Tower** _  
_**Thursday 20th August 2015** _  
_**7am** _

Saying goodbye was never easy, no matter who it was that had to go. It was Steve’s turn again, yet it only felt like he’d been gone just weeks ago. After Steve found Bucky and took him under his wing, he started to become a part of the relationship that Tony and Steve had developed in just over two months. It wasn’t extremely serious as of yet, so it was very easily manageable for Tony to welcome Bucky in. Despite the things that happened in the past, Tony was forgiving, he knew deep down that what happened to his parents wasn’t because of Bucky. It was because of The Winter Soldier and he no longer existed anymore, not to Steve, not to Bucky, not to anyone.

While it took time for Bucky to recover, Steve and Tony were there with him, but it was mostly Steve who did the consoling. Steve was like the delicious cream between two pieces of sweet sponge on a cake when it came to how he stood in the relationship. He was the one to join them together, love them equally, he was the one that kept it all in line. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t like Tony, or vice versa, they just found it hard sometimes to socialise together without Steve being there. Most of their days were spent in silence, with just a few hand touches here and there. They kissed but never like how Steve would kiss them, not with passion and depth, no, theirs were simple kisses on the cheek, or pecks on the lips.

Tony didn’t understand what it was, maybe it was just a fault they’d get over soon enough. Steve did know Bucky more than Tony and Bucky had spent more time with Steve when he was recovering. So Tony felt like he’d be a little pushy and invasive if he tried to squeeze himself in there. Whenever Steve came home, it’d be a relief because Tony and Bucky would be able to converse better now that they felt relaxed with Steve there between them. Bucky then started to hate it, because if their polyamorous relationship was ever going to work, himself and Tony had to become closer before one or the other got serious with Steve while they still lay in shambles.

Then that would lead to Steve having to choose one or the other, which would only lead to heartbreak for one no matter what happened. Bucky had tried his hardest, he tried to be closer to Tony, but it seemed like Tony would shut himself out or he’d find an excuse to get away from whatever it was that was happening. It was starting to become a worry because Bucky was starting to grow more and more in love with Tony, just as much as he did Steve. Even Steve himself started to notice, but wouldn’t bring it up in case it caused strain between them. That wasn’t exactly something he wanted to go through time and time again. At night Tony was used to being held by Steve and Bucky was used to holding Steve.

So with Steve gone on missions, Tony and Bucky usually slept with their backs turned to each other, but still relatively close. It wasn’t so hard when Tony had to go on a mission because Steve and Bucky were so close before back when the war was on, they didn’t need to worry about the awkwardness of spooning close together. There was just that awkwardness between Tony he needed to sort out, it was like Tony didn’t like the thought of spooning with him. Bucky wasn’t allowed on missions, so he never went away, unless it was for overnight visits to S.H.I.E.L.D then Steve had Tony all to himself on those nights.

Steve and Bucky’s relationship was mostly likely stronger on account of their heightened stamina were they would go at it like horny dogs for hours. Steve and Tony had their nights when Bucky was away so their relationship was still strong, and they’d been screwing each other’s brains out since before Bucky showed anyway. But there was never intimate Tony and Bucky time, nor was there intimate Steve, Tony and Bucky time. Which Steve had noticed also when he seemed to hint it, Tony would excuse himself to the lab, leaving Bucky and Steve to go a few rounds instead.

_“I don’t know what’s wrong with them Nat, they just don’t seem to be feeling the chemistry with each other like I do with both of them,”_

_“Maybe you’re not spending enough time away for them to start relying on each other. You always come back at the perfect moments, so they can just fall at your feet and just be with you and not have to even spend more time with each other,”_

_“But I can’t leave Tony alone for too long sometimes. He has nightmares and letting him sleep through it isn’t good for him,”_

_“Well then that leaves Barnes to step up to the plate. If he really loves Tony like I’ve heard him say to me, then he’ll help him,”_

It was then that Steve was called out on a mission for just over a month along with Natasha, and Sam in tow. And Bruce was in Washington D.C with Thor and Clint for something entirely different. So it left Bucky and Tony at Avengers Tower, with a little bit of company from Jarvis also.

“I’ll be home in a month,” he mused.

“A month? That’s the longest you’ve been away,” Tony complained.

“I know Tony, but this is our lives now and I can’t just hang up my shield. Not yet,” Steve muttered.

“How about never, because you’re the greatest damn hero I know Stevie,” Bucky interjected.

“Jesus Buck, don’t flatter me too much,” the blonde chuckled.

Bucky smiled widely as Steve stepped forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s in a tender kiss. Tony would always watch them from under his lashes, because he knew Steve and Bucky’s kisses were tender and slow whereas Tony liked Steve to be a little rougher and passionate. When Steve stepped back from Bucky he hooked his finger inside Tony’s waistband and yanked him forward. Their lips smacked together and Tony sighed deeply, wrapping his arm around Steve’s neck. Bucky would turn his attention to something else, while biting his lip as if to hold back a laugh or a sigh. Steve stepped back from Tony and gave each of them a long look, before slipping the cowl over his head.

“I love you both, very much,” he hummed.

Then he was gone, disappearing into the quinjet as the ramp closed without a reply from neither Tony nor Bucky. They waved to him, and Steve waved back. When the quinjet was gone, Tony and Bucky took one look at each other. And without a word, they just knew what they had to do, sit in that awkward silence until it was time to turn in for the night.

* * *

_**Friday 28th August 2015** _

_**9am** _

Just over a week had passed since Steve had left for his mission and Bucky and Tony had started their usual long silences. Bucky was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he heard a loud yawn stream from downstairs. He turned to see Tony wandering up the stairs, clearly from his new and improved workshop that he still spent most nights in. Bucky turned back to transfer some eggs, bacon and hash browns to different plates, his eyes falling on the coffee machine that was brewing. Tony wandered over and brushed his hand over Bucky’s hip, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“Morning,” he drawled.

“Mornin’,” Bucky replied.

That was mostly all he got out of Tony in the mornings. But he wanted to try and push the conversation further, see if it went on longer than usual.

“You weren’t in bed last night,” he spoke, glancing over at Tony who was standing by the coffee machine.

“Had work to do,” Tony mumbled, running his hands down his tired face.

“Coulda’ told me,” Bucky murmured.

“Sorry,” Tony answered.

 _Oh yes_ , it definitely was going to fail as much as it did every other time that Bucky tried to have a decent conversation with Tony. He sighed and slid a plate of food over to Tony, before picking up his own and sauntering over to the dining table. Tony turned his head and still saw the red ring glowing on the cooktop, his brow creasing.

“You left the cooktop on,” he grunted.

“Sorry, must have slipped my mind,” the brunette hummed, flipping a page open in the newspaper.

“You’re lucky Jarvis detects things being left on so he has them switch off immediately,” the older man issued.

There was a brief pause, another flick of a newspaper page and a clatter of forks and knives on the kitchen counter.

“You rely on that thing too much,” Bucky commented.

“Jarvis isn’t a thing, he’s artificial intelligence. He’s well…intelligent,” Tony protested.

“I never thought I’d ever hear you say something dumb,” the brunette snorted.

“He’s likely a thousand times smarter than you,” Tony bit back.

“I don’t need to rely on intelligence to get me places,” Bucky muttered.

“You might one day,” Tony huffed.

“Doubt it,” Bucky scoffed.

“Oh no, that’s right, you rely solely on Steve instead,” the brunette rebuked.

Bucky put down the newspaper and glared at Tony, his fingers curling around the fork in his hand.

“Excuse me? But we both rely on Steve, but I don’t rely on him all the time. If anything you rely on him less and more on Jarvis but you still rely more on Steve than I do,” he hissed.

“Bullshit,” Tony snapped.

“Oh really? Then how come for the past week I’ve seen you typing text messages to Steve every five minutes?” Bucky asked.

“That’s none of your business.” the older man growled.

“It is when we three are in this together,” the younger man snarled.

“Why are you even looking over my shoulder anyway? You fucking jealous or something? Does Steve not hug you enough at night? Poor little Bucky,” Tony taunted.

“Screw you Stark, you’re childish y'know that. You say good morning to me and now you’re having a go at me for nothin'!” Bucky yelled.

Tony smirked and lent against the counter, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Don’t just fucking smirk at me!” the brunette spat.

“This is the most we’ve talked since Steve went away y'know,” Tony retorted.

“For all the wrong fucking reasons,” Bucky barked, standing up from his chair.

“Where the hell are you going!” Tony exclaimed.

“Out!” Bucky shouted, grabbing his jacket off the sofa.

“Fine whatever, I’ll be in my lab again!” the brunette roared.

“Good for you! Have fun with your robot friends!” the younger man laughed, sarcastically.

He would have protested then, but he didn’t. Instead he settled for listening to Bucky call him every name under the sun as the elevator disappeared down to the bottom floor, while sipping on more of his coffee. Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, fingers carding through his hair, letting out an irritated sigh. He was a little harsh, maybe…but so was Bucky, in a sense. They were both as bad as each other and clearly needed to fix whatever tension it was that was bubbling around them. Tony pulled his phone out and sent a text to Steve, eyes darting to his breakfast that sat beside him.

_**“Just had an argument with Bucky after he cooked me breakfast. He went for a walk, but he was angry so I don’t know how long he’ll be gone. Miss you.” - Tony xx** _

He’d be waiting a long time for a reply, but it was worth it. It was always worth it.

* * *

_**Saturday 5th September 2015** _

_**11pm** _

Tony and Bucky avoided each other like the plague as it ran into the second week since Steve’s departure. During that time Steve had replied to Tony when he’d gotten the chance and told him to pull himself together. He was actually fuming that the pair were going at each other while he was away because he began wondering if that’s what actually happened when he left for missions. But Tony tried to explain to him that this had been the first time they’d argued and avoided each other. Steve then went on to say that he wanted the pair to sort out their issues or he’d extend the mission for longer. Tony felt like a kid that was getting scolded for something bad, his heart sinking also.

Yet it was on the Saturday that Bucky hadn’t fled from Tony. He was having one of his bad days, which Tony had experienced quite a lot when Steve was away. The only way to calm Bucky down was for him to lay on the sofa while Tony stroked his hair. Bucky came wandering up the stairs from the floor he’d used when he and Tony were avoiding each other and he slept in another room. He was dressed in sweatpants and a loose grey sweater, hands aimlessly by his side. Tony was sitting on the sofa watching a movie when he heard Bucky’s feet thudding on the hardwood floors. His gaze fell on the brunette and he saw the glassiness of his eyes and the frail look about his posture and his facial expression. Tony didn’t have to say a word, he just gestured to the empty space beside him.

Bucky wandered over and knelt on the sofa, before laying down, his head resting on Tony’s lap. He rested his hands against his chest in tight fists as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Tony’s hand came up as he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Instantly, Bucky began to relax, swallowing thickly as a stray tear ran down his cheek. They didn’t have to bring it up because Bucky preferred just to let the tears fall when he wanted them to. Although the dampness that formed on Tony’s jeans when Bucky did so was a dead giveaway to Tony that Bucky really was having a terrible day. His fingers twirled bits of hair and danced lightly on his scalp, making Bucky let out an almost purring sound. It was getting late and Tony could feel his eyelids starting to droop every now and again.

“Do you want to go to bed? It’s getting pretty late,” he spoke.

That was the first sentence he’d said to Bucky in over a week.

“Yeah…okay,” Bucky murmured.

Tony stood up once Bucky had moved his head off his lap, holding his hand out to the brunette. Bucky looked up at him, some of his hair falling over his face as he reached out to Tony.

“We’ll sleep in Steve’s bed, it’ll calm you down,” he issued.

Bucky simply nodded as he stood, hand still grasped on Tony’s. He didn’t always want to be treated as fragile, but in times like this he had to be. He’d been hanging on thin strings for a while, tangled in a mess of them and if he so much as snapped any he’d completely lose himself again. So just a simple touch from Tony was enough to keep him going for a while. And Tony was right, sleeping in Steve’s bed would help him sleep better. As they walked, Bucky listened to Tony’s deep breaths at each step they took, his gaze falling to the ground. He wanted to say sorry to Tony, he just didn’t know how to do it, or what to say to him.

So he squeezed Tony’s hand instead and kept on walking with him until they reached the bedroom. Tony pushed the door open with his foot and walked in, letting go of Bucky’s hand then. He wandered over to a stack of clothing and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants, stripping his other clothes off right there in front of Bucky like he didn’t care if he was watching. The brunette’s eyes scaled the curves of Tony’s back before he averted his gaze and looked out the windows instead. Tony closed the bedroom door and then pushed lightly on Bucky’s lower back, guiding him to the bed. He turned the younger man around and lent up to give him a kiss just on the corner of his mouth.

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Goodnight,” Bucky replied, fingers lingering on Tony’s arm.

They parted as Tony walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down, back facing Bucky. And just like that, Bucky was upset again, he’d tried. He’d tried so hard and now everything seemed to be a lost cause. The last thing he wanted to do was make Steve choose between them, but Tony and Steve were already in a relationship when he came along, so why would Steve pick him? Bucky felt tears sting at his eyes before he wiped them away in anger, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Tony was already sound asleep and Bucky knew he’d been up all night, because Tony went out like a light when he was tired. The soft snores were somewhat calming for Bucky as he lay down, back to Tony, one had under the pillow, the other resting near his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the still silence lull him to sleep, even if he wasn’t exactly ready to sleep yet.

A few minutes passed by, until the bed jolted, causing Bucky’s eyes to snap open. He looked behind him but Tony was still lying on his side, shoulder rising and falling at each breath he took. Bucky turned back, only to feel the sensation again, followed by a sharp intake of breath. His eyes stayed open, waiting for something else to happen as he lay there. He’d felt that movement before, the last time it came from Tony, he thought it had been Steve but it was always Tony. A sudden whimper swayed him to turn his full body around, facing Tony who still had his back to him. Tony’s arm twitched as he clenched his pillow, letting out a shaky breath, sweat beading on his forehead.

“No, no…please,” he choked out.

Bucky shifted closer to Tony, leaning up on his elbow as he watched the brunette closely. Tony’s entire body trembled as he choked out a sob, muscles tightening on his arms.

“Please stop it. Don’t hurt them,” he pleaded.

“Tony,” Bucky spoke, in a hushed tone.

“They’re the only family I have. Please. Don’t hurt my friends,” Tony wavered.

It was then that Bucky knew Tony was having a nightmare. He’d never had one when Steve was away on a mission, he’d always had them when Steve was around. Tony was crying as he started to shake violently, small gasps emitting from his throat.

“Please stop. You can’t do this, you can't kill my friends then the two men I love,” Tony sobbed.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he reached out for Tony, his hand resting on Tony’s shaky arm.

“Tony,” he hissed, shaking the brunette slightly.

Tony curled in on himself.

“Stop!” he yelled. “Stop it! Please!” he begged. STOP IT!“ he screamed.

"Tony wake up! Wake up!” Bucky exclaimed, shaking him again.

“NO NO NO!” Tony cried out, swinging his arm out suddenly, body flailing.

The super soldier’s reflexes kicked in quickly as he grabbed Tony’s arm and pushed him down to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Tony securely, holding the trembling man in a tight embrace, keeping Tony’s arm pinned to his own chest.

“Stop…” he whimpered, chest rising and falling erratically.

“Shh, дорогой,” Bucky soothed, smoothing his free hand through Tony’s hair.

“Please I-” Tony paused, clutching Bucky’s hand.

“Shh, дорогой,” the brunette repeated, running his metal thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “Wake up for me,” he murmured.

His grip only tightened when Tony flinched again, pressing kisses to the brunette’s shoulder.

“Tony wake up дорогой,” he whispered.

“Bucky…” Tony breathed out.

“I’m here, wake up, come on…let me know you’re awake,” Bucky replied.

Tony’s heaving chest started to slow down, his breathing becoming a little more regular as he opened his eyes slightly. He was staring at the wall across from him, but he could feel Bucky’s fingers caressing his hand, body close, fitting perfectly against his curled body.

“Bucky?” he drawled.

“Hey,” the younger man answered, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“I was having a nightmare wasn’t I?” Tony questioned.

“Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep,” Bucky mumbled.

“I’m sorry…I’ve never had a nightmare when Steve’s been away. But…you did exactly what he’d do,” he sighed.

“Couldn’t let you go through that. I know what it feels like,” Bucky mused.

“What were you whispering to me to wake me up?” Tony asked.

“дорогой…it means darling,” the brunette responded.

Tony cracked a small smile, before it faltered, his eyes falling closed.

“I’m sorry Bucky,” he uttered.

“What for?” Bucky queried.

Bucky felt Tony shift in his arms as he turned his entire body around to face the brunette. His hand rested on Bucky’s chest, fingers lingering on the fabric of his shirt as he sighed. He opened his eyes and stared at Bucky, who was staring right back at him.

“I’m sorry we haven’t been as close as we should be. What the hell are we doing? We’re both too busy trying to keep Steve happy that we haven’t really worked on our part of the relationship. If we’re not going to get along then there’s no point in being in something like this. I should be trying harder because Steve’s starting to notice that you and I aren’t connecting like Steve does with you and like I do with Steve. If we don’t fix this, Steve’s gonna’ have to choose one of us. And I’m sure you wouldn’t like to leave Steve, the same as I wouldn’t,” he explained.

“You’re wrong,” Bucky whispered.

“How?” Tony quizzed.

The brunette dropped his gaze from Tony, eyes falling closed as a few tears he’d been holding in fell down his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t want to leave either of you,” he confessed.

Tony’s breath hitched as Bucky’s metal hand came up to cup his jaw, his own hand falling on Bucky’s wrist.

“Please,” he hissed, lips parting slightly as he exhaled shakily.

“Bucky I-” Tony paused suddenly.

Bucky had surged forward, lips slotting perfectly with Tony’s as he kissed him like he’d wanted to for so long. Tony took in a breath when Bucky pulled away for a moment, before they met for a deeper kiss, Bucky’s tongue swiping Tony’s, emitting a sigh from the genius. He should have said he wouldn’t have wanted to leave Bucky either. What he said was ridiculous, but it felt like this kiss was both himself and Bucky finally coming to terms with it all. It was just as special as when he’d first touched Bucky’s hand, or simply had him lay in his lap. Why they hadn’t done this earlier, he didn’t know, and he’d regret it for a while. As would Bucky, his mind practically reeling from what was unfolding now. When he parted from Tony he finally let out the breath he’d been holding in, forehead resting against Tony’s.

“дорогой, Я тебя люблю,” he huffed out, glancing at Tony from under his lashes.

“Okay, I know the first word was darling, but what did you say after that?” Tony questioned.

“I love you,” Bucky answered.

Tony grinned from ear to ear.

“I love you too,” he admitted.

“We’re a pair of fuckin’ idiots. Dancing around each other like we were plagued, and now we’re here. Should have told you I loved you months ago,” Bucky laughed softly.

“Everyone makes mistakes. At least we could fix this one. Can you imagine what it’d be like if Steve came back and we were still avoiding each other? He’d be butting our heads together,” Tony chuckled.

“He would be,” Bucky snorted, running his fingers through the brunette’s hair.

“I really didn’t take the time to see how beautiful your eyes were,” Tony mumbled.

“Oh now you’re hitting on me?” Bucky snickered, leaning forward to steal another quick kiss.

“I would have…if I hadn’t been so idiotic like I usually am,” Tony grunted.

“The idiotic ones are the best ones,” Bucky teased.

“Now that’s just rude Barnes, I will ban you from the TV,” the older man threatened.

“No you won’t, you can’t resist my puppy face,” the younger man crowed.

Tony grumbled and turned back around, his back to Bucky as he crossed his arms over his chest. Bucky smirked and looped his arm around Tony, pulling him in close. He rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder and peppered kisses on his cheek and jaw.

“So can we do this more often?” he asked.

“Do you like asking stupid questions?” Tony joked.

“Sometimes,” Bucky sighed sleepily.

“You’re so…so-” Tony stopped.

“Handsome? Amazing? Irresistible?” Bucky retorted.

“Funny one you are,” the brunette scoffed.

Bucky hummed and nestled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, breathing in deeply, before exhaling, eyelids dipping a little. Tony listened to Bucky’s slow breaths and laced their fingers together, holding Bucky’s hand up to his chest.

“Hey,” Tony whispered.

“Yeah?” Bucky soothed.

“What was Steve like, you know…back in the 1940’s?” Tony tested, wondering if Bucky still had a lot of memories from way back then.

“Stevie? Hmm, he was a little punk. Wouldn’t back down from a fight. I always found him in an alley fightin’ someone or layin’ there after gettin’ a knuckle sandwich,” Bucky replied.

“Seriously, knuckle sandwich?” Tony chortled.

“Don’t be an ass,” Bucky huffed. “But he was a good person. Caring, brave…people underestimated him before he got the serum. Even with his serum he was still the Steve I knew before. Nothing changed. I still thought he was the most beautiful person I’d ever laid eyes on,” he added.

“Did you love Steve back then?” Tony murmured.

“Sure I did. But, y'know how it was. So I kept it quiet, then ‘43 happened. But…I’m here now, getting a second chance. I just have you _and_  Steve to look after. Not complainin’ or anything because you both make me happy, even when I have bad days. Still love resting my head in your lap and having you run your fingers through my hair. Could lull me to sleep I bet,” the brunette declared.

Tony smiled sadly.

“I’m still going to do that. You’re still recovering,” he issued.

Bucky’s grip tightened around Tony as he snuggled in closer to the warmth of Tony’s body.

“I’ve got you to help me, and Stevie, and everyone else. Couldn’t ask for anythin’ else,” he drawled.

“Mm,” Tony hummed.

“Gettin’ sleepy?” Bucky queried.

“Oh yeah, been a rough week,” the brunette responded.

“Sleep Tony. I’ll be right here. Promise,” Bucky assured him.

“Say that thing again in Russian. Please?” Tony chimed, stroking his fingers over Bucky’s metal ones.

“дорогой, Я тебя люблю,” he purred, kissing Tony’s neck lightly.

Tony shivered.

“Tickles,” he tittered.

“You’re adorable,” Bucky breathed out.

“Mhm, always,” Tony muttered.

He slipped into a peaceful sleep, Bucky’s hand pressed to his chest, keeping him warm as the brunette pulled a bed sheet over them. Bucky rested his head half on his pillow, half on Tony’s, humming something softly in Tony’s ear, a few words slipping out now and again.

“Goodnight, дорогой,” he crooned.

* * *

_**Sunday 13th September 2015** _

_**7pm** _

Week three was much more bearable now that Tony and Bucky had seemed to have fixed their issues they were having. Tony got to wake up in Bucky’s arms now, and fall asleep in his arms as well. If anything, he was starting to enjoy it and was slightly dreading the day Steve came back because Steve was always in the middle of them when it came to sleeping. He’d figure out a better arrangement, maybe Bucky could sleep on Tony’s other side, his body facing him, or Steve could do it. Either way he’d still be satisfied being held closely by somebody. Tony never used to be much of the spooning type, not until Steve, now not until Bucky. The brunette would whisper things in Russian to him to put him to sleep, he’d even sing Tony’s favourite songs in Russian to sooth his nerves when he had a stressful day. Bucky and Tony only grew closer as one and Tony was starting to feel as much love for Bucky as he did for Steve. As did Bucky himself, he was enjoying being in Tony’s company now. They’d spent the morning in the tower doing some training down in the training room and then spent the afternoon in the city. Tony took Bucky to his favourite place for coffee, then his favourite place for lunch, before finishing it off with a shopping trip to buy Bucky more clothes that didn’t consist of just black and grey.

They’d decided to have a night in at Avengers Tower, settling on watching more movies and eating pizza. Which is when Tony ended up finding himself in his and Bruce’s workshop instead, working on some new upgrades for his suit and the tower’s security system. So the pizza and movies were an afterthought for a few hours until he’d finished all he had to do. As far as he knew Bucky was in their room, trying on his clothes. _Their_  room, it felt nice to think of it like that, it wasn’t the room where himself, Steve and Bucky vacated to for sleep, it was simple _their_  room now. His eyes were skimming over the screens in front of him when he heard the elevator stop on the floor. He looked out of the glass windows and saw Bucky step out, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Bucky was just dressed in one of his new plaid shirts, dog tags around his neck and a pair of loose blue shorts, the shirt left unbuttoned. Tony swallowed thickly as his eyes travelled down the length of Bucky’s torso, watching the muscles tighten and ripple at each breath he took or movement he made. _Jesus Christ_ he thought, averting his gaze, only to look up again. Bucky was over by the bar, pouring a large measure of vodka in a glass before throwing it back, swallowing the entire thing. Tony scowled, watching Bucky’s Adam’s apple bob up, then down slowly, making his heart flutter in his chest.

“Jarvis can you send Barnes in here, he’s probably wondering where I am,” he mused.

“Certainly sir,” the AI answered.

Tony kept his eyes on Bucky as the brunette tilted his head up upon hearing Jarvis, before looking directly at the workshop. He smiled widely, drawing his bottom lip in to bite on it, causing Tony’s cheeks to flush. _That asshole_ he thought, dropping his gaze back down to the screens. When he heard the door open, he looked up again, catching Bucky’s gaze, tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted, lazily crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey yourself,” Tony replied, eyes trailing down Bucky’s torso again.

The super soldier smirked and dropped his arms, resting his hands on his hips. His shirt was pushed back and Tony felt a spark go up his spine, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Is that one of the new shirts I picked out for you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky drawled, wandering around the equipment.

“And the shorts?” Tony questioned, turning back to a screen that beeped at him.

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed.

“I guess I have good style, they look nice on you,” Tony commented.

“Steve’s gonna’ be jealous you took me clothes shopping. Pretty sure he wanted to do that,” the brunette replied.

Tony chuckled.

“Looks like I’m in trouble,” he mused.

“Mm, it’s okay, he’ll forgive you when he sees the clothes,” Bucky crowed.

“You might have told me you were trying clothes on for show,” Tony teased.

Bucky grinned and stopped in his tracks, standing behind Tony as he looked over his shoulder. He sighed and moved forward, hands sliding under Tony’s arms to rest on the workbench. His chin was resting on Tony’s shoulder and the older man sucked in a breath, feeling Bucky’s warmth radiate off of him.

“Are those the new sweatpants I picked out for you?” he purred, breath ghosting over Tony’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” Tony stammered.

“They look good…you suit stripes,” he whispered, bringing his metal hand up to rest on Tony’s stomach. “Shoulda’ got you a matching shirt, bet a stripe shirt would look good too,” he added.

“You’re very…flirty tonight,” Tony commented, dragging his fingers across a screen.

The brunette chuckled, the vibrations rumbling against Tony’s back as a soft gasp left his lips. Bucky’s body up against his own was starting to make his skin heat up, heart drumming in his chest.

“Love watching you do science type things, always have. Love your intelligence,” he murmured.

“Bucky…” Tony breathed out.

“I think it’s such a turn on,” Bucky continued, gliding his fingers along the hem of Tony’s shirt. “Love hearin’ you talk about somethin’ I don’t have a clue about. But it’s so-” he paused, drawing in a deep breath. “Drives me nuts,” he hissed, pressing a kiss under Tony’s ear.

Tony couldn’t hold back the small noise that escaped his throat, something between a gasp and a moan, leaning back into Bucky more.

“Gosh, you like that don’t you? Me talkin’ about you, me sayin’ that I love watchin’ you work,” he soothed. “дорогой, that’s so sexy,” he sighed, running his hand under Tony’s shirt.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely flirty tonight,” Tony wavered, dropping his hands to the workbench again.

He could smell the faint aroma of shower wash, vanilla with a mix of sandalwood as he took in the smell.

“You showered, and you didn’t invite me,” he complained.

“Might invite you in for my next one,” Bucky mumbled, nipping Tony’s earlobe.

Tony keened and hung his head, back arching slightly as Bucky shuddered and wrapped his arm tighter around the brunette. He rested his face between Tony’s shoulder blades and kicked Tony’s legs apart gently. Bucky shifted forward and rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp from Tony, his fingers grasping the edge of the workbench.

“God, Bucky,” he whispered.

“See what you’ve been doing to me for the past week? Had to jerk off in the shower tonight because I didn’t think you’d want to do this so soon. Fuck, was I so wrong,” Bucky growled.

“You should know- _mmpf_ -I’m ready whenever babe,” Tony choked out, letting another gasp slip. “Wait, you jerked off in the shower about me!” he exclaimed.

“Hold still for me,” Bucky ordered, running his hands to Tony’s hips, slowly and sensually, massaging his thumbs into muscle at each movement. “And yes, I did, does that thought look good in your mind?” he questioned.

“I-” Tony paused, moaning as Bucky slipped his hands inside his sweatpants. “Tell me what you were thinking about,” he huffed out.

Bucky dropped down to his knees, dragging Tony’s sweatpants down with him, his lips littering kisses on the small of Tony’s back. He smirked at the fact that Tony wasn’t even wearing underwear as if he just _knew._ The brunette sighed contently and closed his eyes feeling, Bucky’s hands knead into the soft, round globes of his ass. He shivered when Bucky’s breath ghosted from the top of his crack and down, coarse hairs from his stubble scraping on his skin.

“You’re getting a bit of a scruff now Barnes,” he choked out, biting down on his lip afterwards.

“Bet you fuckin’ love it,” Bucky purred, dragging his cheek over Tony’s left cheek, before moving to the right and doing the same. “Nice bit of beard burn on your skin now,” he hummed, smirking against Tony’s skin.

“ _Mmpf,_ ” Tony grunted, kicking his sweatpants to the side, legs spreading slightly.

“Fuck, Tony,” the younger man breathed. “Please tell me you’ve got a diary full of kinks somewhere,” he pleaded, squeezing Tony’s ass again.

“Oh- _hmm_ -yeah, got a few pages full- _ah_ -god, could try 'em all out if you wanted. You, Steve and I, it’d be fun,” Tony answered.

“And when Steve’s away, I get you all to myself. And when you’re away, Steve can have all of me. When I’m gone, you and Steve get each other,” Bucky whispered.

“God I love this, love both of you. Get to have both of you and feel different things because you’re both so different yourselves,” the brunette commented.

He opened his eyes slightly, hearing Bucky hoist himself back up, body pressed back against him. Bucky’s hands ran under Tony’s shirt, trailing their way up to his chest, before he pinched Tony’s left nipple between his metal thumb and index finger. Tony’s hips jerked forward as he moaned, back arching slightly as Bucky let out a satisfied chuckle.

“Y'know what I thought about in the shower? Was thinkin’ about what’s gonna’ happen when Steve gets home,” he murmured, tilting Tony’s head to get access to his neck. “Was imaginin’ just guiding you both to the bedroom after dinner, stripping you both before letting you both strip me,” he continued, earning another moan from Tony.

Tony grumbled in annoyance, only to tense when Bucky pulled his ass cheeks apart, not realising Bucky had dropped to the floor again, a hum escaping his throat.

“Look at that,” he hissed, breath ghosting over Tony’s hole. “Relax for me sweetheart,” he added.

The noise Tony made would most likely have been heard two floors down if anyone else was in the tower. It was more of a cry than a moan when he felt Bucky’s tongue brush over his hole in one slow motion. His knuckles were white from gripping on the bench so tight he could have sworn they were going numb.

“Bet you love the thought of getting a tongue inside you, filthy Tony, filthy,” Bucky chuckled.

He brought his hand down against Tony’s right cheek, slapping a red mark on his skin and making Tony jolt. His left hand squeezed his left cheek as he dove back in, tongue working wonders on Tony as he threw his head back.

“J-Jesus Christ,” he gasped, spreading his legs even further.

Bucky just _fucking_ growled, hands grasping Tony’s thighs as he pulled him back further. Tony whimpered as Bucky’s tongue breached him, still growling from his throat to send vibrations directly up Tony’s spine.

“Oh god I gotta’ add this to my list,” he whispered.

“Mm,” Bucky replied, mouthing at Tony’s hole before gliding his tongue back in and pushing it deeper than the last time.

“F-uck,” Tony groaned, legs trembling as he lent on his elbows, fingers digging into his hair.

He practically let out an unintentional squeal when Bucky pushed forward and moaned filthily, breath hot and tongue wet as he continued his onslaught on Tony.

“ _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ ” he chanted. “ _Ah!_ Bucky! Fuck, right there, fuck yeah,” he added, biting down so hard on his lip it might draw blood.

Bucky pulled back for air, chest heaving as he peppered light kisses on the red mark on Tony’s right ass cheek. He murmured in Russian and closed his eyes, smirking slightly at the light quiver of Tony’s thighs.

“You’re a vocal one, I’m gonna’ enjoy this,” he praised.

Tony whined when Bucky stood back up, grabbing the bottle of water Tony had sitting to the side as he took a drink from it, hand rubbing over his mouth. Bucky’s eyes were pooling with black, as were Tony’s as the brunette still stayed facing the screens in front of him.

“You never finished telling me what you were thinking about in the shower,” he breathed out.

Bucky’s hands were back on Tony’s hips, rubbing small circles as he dragged his cheek over the older man’s neck. Tony keened at the sensation, feeling his skin sting from the burn as he rocked back against Bucky. The brunette gasped and rutted forward, his still clothed cock brushing between Tony’s ass cheeks.

“ _Ungh_ -Bucky, please,” he uttered.

“You got any lube handy doll?” Bucky questioned.

“In here? No way, Bruce and I share this workspace,” Tony replied.

The younger man let out a disappointed noise, wrapping his arms warmly around Tony’s torso.

“You’re gonna’ be too tight for my cock sugar,” he mused.

“Jeez, way to be blunt,” Tony grumbled.

“But-” Bucky paused, bringing his hand up to cup Tony’s jaw. “I can put these pretty boys in you for a while,” he teased, tapping two metal fingers against Tony’s lips.

Tony trembled with anticipation as Bucky’s thumb caressed his bottom lip, before sliding past his lips and into his mouth. The brunette waved the screens away with his hand and swallowed back the growing lump in his throat. Bucky’s index and middle finger joined soon after until Tony was working his tongue around the cold metal, head lolling back to bare his neck. The super soldier behind him took it as an invitation, mouthing at a pulse point, before gently biting down and sucking a mark into Tony’s skin. He moved to his shoulder and bit down a little harder, right hand digging into his hip. Tony was enjoying every moment of it because Steve wasn’t much of a love bite giver. Nor would he eat ass like it was a competition or something.

But Steve was still rough and satisfying, always bringing Tony to the edge quicker than he’d imagined. In saying that, Tony would top sometimes and turn Steve into mush when he got him going. Yet having a little bit of a change up with Bucky was exhilarating and Tony had to find it in him to hold back that urge to just let go right there and then. Bucky dragged the pad of his metal finger across Tony’s tongue, drawing a choked noise out of him and making Bucky grunt as he shoved Tony forward, elbows hitting the workbench as his stomach lay flat against it. His fingers were removed from Tony’s mouth, trailing down to the crease of his ass, before the tips pressed on his hole.

“I bet you kept thinkin’ about my metal fingers being inside you. I see how you look at my arm when you fix it for me. You just can’t tear your eyes off it, I could see the hunger in your eyes when you looked down at the fingers and I bet you were aching for it,” he snarled, pushing Tony’s shirt up with his free hand. “Saw how hard you were in your jeans even though you tried to hide it. Fuck, why didn’t we solve our issues sooner huh? We’re pathetic idiots for holdin’ this off. You’re just-” he paused, scraping his stubble down Tony’s back, leaving trails of red as he sucked a bruise on Tony’s lower back. “So beautiful,” he finished.

“Oh my god,” Tony whined, hanging his head between his arms.

Bucky grinned as he bit his lip and started to push one finger inside Tony, lips parting as Tony let out a small noise of approval. His eyes literally glistened with excitement as he worked his finger in further, teasing the second around the twitching muscle.

“Love the sounds you make. You’re so desperate to feel something inside you,” he muttered, kissing back up Tony’s spine. “But, y'know, I’m not gonna’ make you cum like this…because once I’ve teased you for a little bit, worked three fingers into you, massaged that sweet little spot inside you…I want you to fuck me against the window. I’ll get your fingers nice and wet and you can finger me open until I’m practically beggin’ for it. I can take it. Want you to stuff me with your cock and pound the living daylights out of me,” he hissed, working in a second finger. “Want you to be rough,” he groaned, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck. “God you smell fantastic,” he purred.

“Bucky. Bucky- _fuck_ -I- _ah!_ ” his lover yelled, fingers curling into fists.

“Блядь,” Bucky cursed, resting his cheek against Tony’s. “You better give it to me good Tony. Hope you’re as good as Steve says you are,” he added.

Tony _fucking_ moaned loudly and turned his head to draw Bucky in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth, roughness thrown into it too.

“Steve told you?” he growled, before gasping as Bucky’s fingers curled inside him.

“He implies it. Says you give him a real roughen up most nights. But he says those moments are rare because he’s always the one making you beg for mercy as he fucks you into the mattress,” Bucky mumbled hoarsely.

“Bucky! Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, legs shaking as they buckled a little.

“Steady there darlin’,” he crooned.

“God, fuckin’ dammit, I love when you switch from Russian to your thick Brooklyn accent. Drives me fucking insane,” the older man confessed.

“Hmm, does it make you hard as rock when you hear Steve and I talkin’ all the time lettin’ the accent slip?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, letting out sharp breaths.

Bucky started to slide the third finger in with the first two, lips back on Tony’s back, kissing, biting and marking his skin. He put more red marks on Tony with the coarseness of his scruff, humming when he felt Tony’s back muscles tense at each touch.

“Steve’s gonna’ come back and see all these marks on you and I’m just gonna’ tell him I officially marked you as mine,” he crowed.

“Bucky… _oh, oh, oh, yeah,_ ” Tony moaned, pushing back on Bucky’s fingers.

“Look at you, wanting to feel everything as much as possible. Y'know after I thought about us all stripping each other I pictured you on your hands and knees as I fucked my tongue into you while Steve watched us. Then Steve moved behind me, slicked his fingers up and teased me open until I was begging to be filled. So he let me slide on into you first, slow 'n easy and then he roughly thrust into me which only pushed me deeper into you until your toes were curling and you could only manage a cry of pleasure,” Bucky whispered. “We kept going like that, rough and fast, Steve pushing into me, which helped me push into you. God I was gasping, filled with Steve’s cock and driving my cock into you was too much. But it was fuckin’ fantastic,” he continued, pressing his fingers on Tony’s prostate, curling his fingers back and forth. “Oh but then…god then I told Steve to get himself nice and slick just for you, because then he was pulling out of me and shuffling around to the front just for you. And I guided you to him and you just rocked right into him making him moan and beg to just get going. So we got into it again and Steve was just losing himself, swearing and pleading as he grasped the sheets in front of him. We just kept getting faster, and _faster_  and then harder, just fucking raw and rough how we’d like it. Steve was cryin’ with the pleasure and he looked fucking beautiful. And you just kept on giving it to him hard,” he grunted.

With each word punctuated, he thrust his fingers in and out of Tony, directly hitting his prostate each time. Tony was near screaming as his back curled, hands slapping onto the workbench as his eyes watered from the overwhelming pleasure.

“That’s it,” he chuckled roughly, continuing to thrust, curl and twist his fingers inside.

“Bucky please! _Fuck_ -m'gonna’ cum!” Tony shouted.

His movements ceased, leaving Tony panting and writhing against the bench, legs quaking as he tilted his head up, seeing his flushed face in the reflection of the window. Bucky lent down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, smirking coyly as he nuzzled his neck.

“You ready to fuck me Tony?” he questioned, rolling his hips just to emphasise how hard he was.

Tony could feel the wet patch on Bucky’s shorts and groaned as he pushed himself up, onto his hands. He turned himself around and stared at Bucky, eyes filled with lust and desire as Bucky grinned at him smugly. The brunette grasped Bucky’s hair and tugged him forward, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Bucky moaned into the kiss as Tony’s hands slid down to his shirt, pulling him away from the workbench. He guided him to the nearest window and shoved Bucky against it, the thick glass vibrating slightly from the force. Bucky’s lips were covered in teeth marks, making Tony smile wickedly back at him. The brunette was panting as he let out a hushed laugh, eyelids dipping as Tony’s hands slid up his torso, delving into every crevice of muscle he could find. He found himself on his knees again, metal hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, before he looked up at him with a lustful look. Tony sighed and carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair, before choking back a grunt when Bucky took him all in one go.

“Christ Barnes,” he muttered.

Bucky moaned around his cock, tongue working in tandem with each bob of his head. Tony’s grip tightened on his hair, his hands running down to Tony’s thighs and squeezing. His lover jolted, cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat as he choked and drooled right down the length of Tony.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ So good,” he praised.

His grip on Bucky’s hair only tightened as he pushed him back, head against the glass, hips starting to thrust back and forth with Bucky’s movements. Bucky moaned louder, hands dropping to his thighs, gripping the fabric of his shorts. Tony grunted and picked up the pace a little, eyes falling closed and head lolling back as Bucky relaxed his throat and slicked up Tony’s cock so he was ready to have him. The older man huffed through his nose and pulled back from Bucky, hearing his gasps for air as a grin crossed his face.

“Who would have known, Bucky Barnes is filthy when it comes to things like this,” he gasped out.

Bucky smirked through a heavy breath as he took Tony’s hands that were outstretched towards him. He was pulled to his feet, before two of Tony’s fingers pressed against his lips. Tony grinned and tapped the fingers on the brunette’s lips, eyes wild with want.

“Open up baby,” he hummed.

The younger man complied, parting his lips and drawing Tony’s fingers into his mouth with his tongue, moaning wantonly. Tony shuddered and swallowed thickly, free hand grasping Bucky’s shorts as he pulled them down, before he hoisted Bucky up and slammed him against the window. Bucky keened and threw his head back, feeling Tony’s cock rut against his own. Tony’s fingers were back in his mouth, though joined with a third as Bucky stared at him, seductively running his mouth down the brunette’s fingers and then back up, letting them go with a small _'pop’_ and a sly grin.

“You know I can just imagine Steve behind you right now, fucking into you like his life depended on it. Your legs would be spread wide as he kissed and bit your neck while I just rutted against you, my hand around both our cocks as you panted and whimpered, your pleas only getting louder as Steve picked up the pace. All we’d hear was skin against skin and your dirty little moans,” Tony purred, hooking Bucky’s legs over the bend of his arms.

“Tony…” Bucky groaned, resting his head back on the glass.

Tony held Bucky still and slid the right side of his shirt down slightly, before doing the same with the left. Bucky saw Tony’s eyes literally fire up with desperation at the sight of the plaid shirt just hanging loosely on him now. His hand travelled under Bucky, fingers gliding into the crease of his ass, before brushing over his hole. Bucky sighed contently, eyes fluttering closed as Tony started to push in with two fingers. His metal hand flew out to grasp Tony’s shoulder, mouth agape as a choked gasp left his throat, eyes screwing shut.

“And you said I’m too tight,” Tony retorted, thrusting his fingers in, in one fluid motion.

Bucky cried out in pleasure, scrabbling for purchase on Tony’s shirt as he rested his forehead against his lover’s.

“You- _nngh_ -you fucking tease,” he spat, tugging on Tony’s hair to tilt his head and latch his teeth onto Tony’s neck.

“ _Gah_ - _ah_ -Bucky,” he keened, burying his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck.

The super soldier’s lips travelled up to Tony’s ear, eyes half lidded as he breathed a moan in Tony’s ear, body spasming when Tony thrust his fingers in deeper.

“Fuck me with your fingers, come on Tony, I’m not a delicate flower that’s just bloomed,” Bucky ordered.

Tony smirked, tilting his head slightly as he teased a third finger inside Bucky.

“Then you better not complain if it’s too much,” he whispered.

He curled his fingers slightly as he eased them back in at a slow yet rough pace, eliciting a choked grunt from Bucky, head falling back on the window again. His eyes fell closed, metal fingers still digging into Tony’s shirt, jaw clenching tightly in turn. Tony let out a husky chuckle, thrusting his fingers in deeper, bringing out more sharp grunts from the brunette, his hair falling over his face. Bucky was practically writhing before him, chest rising and falling at an erratic pace, cheeks flushed, cock leaking with pre-cum and eyes black as night. He twisted his wrist and ran the pads of his fingers lightly over Bucky’s prostate, tilting his head forward to mouth at Bucky’s bared neck.

“Fuck,” he growled, teeth clenching as a gruff huffing noise left his nostrils.

Tony bit down on his neck, trying to form a bruise on Bucky’s neck that might stay a little longer than it should due to his serum. With success, it was in perfect view for anyone to see. The older man hummed with content as he picked up the pace with each push and pull of his fingers, Bucky’s legs shaking in his arms. Bucky let out a pleasured sob as he fell forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, before his hands ran under Tony’s arms, rucking his shirt up as Bucky dug his fingers into his back.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” he chanted, biting his lip and moaning softly.

“Yeah that’s my name,” Tony rebuked.

“Ugh, I hate your smartass mouth sometimes,” Bucky murmured, nipping along Tony’s collarbone.

“Please baby, you’ll love me by the time I’ve got you screaming my name,” Tony taunted.

“God fuck me,” the brunette breathed out, without thinking.

“Planning on it,” Tony crowed, sliding his fingers out of Bucky.

His lover groaned at the loss, shaking his head lightly until he felt himself being shifted a little. Bucky’s ass was against the glass, cold shooting up his spine as Tony held his legs steady over his arms, trailing kisses up Bucky’s throat. He tilted his head back and swallowed heavily, eyes opened just a fraction as Tony stared at him in wonderment. The brunette grabbed the edge of Bucky’s dog tags and pulled them up, pressing the cold metal to Bucky’s lips.

“Bite on it until you can’t hold back,” he instructed.

Bucky obeyed and snapped his teeth down on the metal, his gaze burning into Tony’s, eyes hungry as Tony scanned his eyes down him.

“You look fucking gorgeous like this. That shirt just hanging off your arms, fuck I want you like this every night until Steve comes back,” Tony spoke.

The super soldier slid the tags to the side of his mouth, grinning as he lent forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips with the available space of his lips.

“I’m okay with that,” he soothed.

“Mm, sweet, sweet Bucky,” Tony purred, rocking his hips forward.

Bucky gasped and clenched the dog tags again as he felt Tony’s cock slide up between the cheeks of his ass, before moving back down, pressing against his spit slick hole. He was trembling slightly as Tony started to ease in, reaching down to take fistfuls of Bucky’s ass and pull his cheeks apart. The sound Bucky made was far from human as Tony sunk in further, and _further_ , until he bottomed out.

“ _Oh,_ ” he moaned, resting his forehead against Bucky’s, lightly kissing the corners if Bucky’s mouth. “I think we’re going to be quick at this. Don’t think I can hold on much longer,” he whispered.

“ _Mmpf,_ ” Bucky groaned, rolling his hips down on Tony’s cock.

“Shit, Bucky,” he growled, thrusting upwards roughly, bringing a moan out from Bucky.

He started to work his hips in a gentle rhythm, just to let Bucky get used to the intrusion for a moment. Bucky _fucking_ whimpered as Tony angled his hips and hit his prostate one thrust after the other. His fingers clawed down Tony’s back, metal fingers leaving red lines as he threw his head back, still holding the dog tags between his teeth. Tony was already panting as sweat started to slick his brow, his breath hot on Bucky’s flushed neck as he stated to pick up the pace. Bucky’s heels dug into his lower back, shoving him closer, cock burying deeper inside him as he let out a muffled scream.

“Jesus Christ you’re a fucking marvel. You’ve driven me crazy for so long and I was too stupid and I was a jerk. God- _ah_ -if I ever argue with you again you have full permission to fuck me over every surface in the tower, I don’t care if it breaks I can fix it,” Tony admitted, drawing his hips back, only to thrust back again, hard.

Bucky’s dog tags fell from his mouth as he let out a choked cry, eyes falling closed as he threw his head back. With the force of it, Tony was surprised the glass didn’t crack, Bucky could break that glass at any moment if he so desired.

“Come on, talk to me, tell me how it feels,” the older man mused.

“ _Ah_ -feels so good- _nngh_ -Блядь. Can feel you so much, god your cock is amazing, fuck. Want it everyday,” Bucky choked out, between moans.

“Tomorrow night I’m going to have you bent over the sofa,” Tony grunted, trailing open mouthed kisses up Bucky’s neck to his jaw. “Gonna’ fuck you stupid until you can’t even see straight,” he added, a strained sound rumbling from his throat as he clutched Bucky’s hips in a vice grip.

“Yeah? Well tomorrow mornin’ you’re gonna’ join me in the shower and I’m gonna’ fucking have you fallin’ to your knees when I eat you out,” Bucky hissed.

Tony groaned and snapped his hips forward, lips finding Bucky’s just before the younger man moaned in desperation.

“You and your fucking mouth,” he uttered, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

“T-ony, fuck!” Bucky yelled, hands balling into fists on Tony’s shirt. “’M s'close, please, please just- _ah!_ ” he shouted, muscles tensing a little.

Tony’s breathing was heavy as he started to pound into Bucky, skin slapping against skin as he felt his release bubbling up inside him. Bucky was lost as his grip on Tony’s shirt tore a small hole in the fabric. He smirked at Tony, only to have his face flood with a pleasured look when Tony pressed him harder against the glass.

“Yes, _oh god_. Tony there. Just- _ungh_ -keep doing that. да, дорогой да! Harder!” he begged.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tony kept fucking into him harder, his movements starting to falter a little as he felt his release gaining. Tony’s sharp pants were warm on Bucky’s throat, the brunette’s head lolling to the side as he cried out, Tony grunting like an animal after him.

“Fuck keep going! So close! Fill me up. Tony, oh god. Oh- _ah_ -oh yes. Yes! Yes!” he roared, a few tears falling from the corner of his eyes.

“Bucky! Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, slamming his hands against the glass, arms still holding Bucky up.

Bucky had Tony’s name on his tongue as he came with a loud, filthy scream, ripping Tony’s shirt from his body as his own body seized. He could see stars under his lids as his vision whited out suddenly. Tony let out a shaky cry of relief as his hips stuttered, before he stopped completely, cock pulsing inside Bucky. He dropped his head to Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes, hips jerking every once in a while from the aftershocks. Bucky’s arms fell limp as he shuddered from the aftershocks as well, looking down at his now painted stomach.

“Fuck,” he sighed, resting one hand on Tony’s shoulder and running the other through his hair.

Tony tilted his head up, eyes dazed as he pressed lazy kisses to Bucky’s jaw.

“C'mere,” Bucky purred softly, coaxing Tony over.

They kissed lazily as Tony kept his hold on Bucky, shifting so he could ease them down to the floor. Bucky’s metal hand rested on the nape of Tony’s neck as he brought him back in for another kiss, taking his time to really thank Tony for what he just did. Tony murmured stupidly, making Bucky laugh weakly as he nudged his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“That was out of this world,” he commented.

“Plenty more where that came from,” the brunette replied.

“Oh I’ll want more,” Bucky answered. “God, I’m spent. I shouldn’t be, super serum and all, but…what the hell doll,” he croaked, smiling widely.

“Guess I’m just fantastic,” Tony whispered.

Bucky snorted.

“And…stark naked,” he issued.

Tony groaned.

“You did not just make a pun after I just fucked your brains out,” he grumbled.

“I just did,” Bucky snickered, throwing his head back as a laugh rippled through his body.

“God you’re like a drunk,” Tony scoffed.

“Drunk in love,” Bucky hummed, with a grin as he tilted Tony’s chin up with his index finger.

“Pretty sure that’s a song,” the older man rebuked.

“Shut up,” the younger man drawled, planting a kiss on Tony’s parted lips. “Still up for watchin’ movies and ordering pizza?” he questioned.

“How could I say no to that?” Tony muttered, nuzzling into the crook of Bucky’s neck and kissing under his ear.

“Love you,” Bucky crooned, wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him in close.

Tony smiled.

“Love you too honey,” he hummed.

“I think you need to get another shirt,” Bucky mumbled.

“You ripped my good shirt, you owe me a new one,” Tony accused.

“Anything for you,” the brunette chuckled.

“Can’t wait until Steve gets back so I can show him what we did,” Tony purred.

“Show him?” Bucky queried, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t see me swipe my finger over the record button for this room which Jarvis just does automatically, no questions asked,” the brunette responded.

“Seriously you recorded that!” Bucky shrieked.

“Oh yeah, and Steve’s going to hear every dirty little word that comes out of his precious Bucky’s mouth,” Tony chuckled triumphantly.

“I don’t think I want to have pizza with you now you can shove it where the sun don’t shine,” Bucky barked.

“Your tongue was already shoved there,” Tony retaliated.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, pushing Tony away as he reached for his shorts. “Grab your pants and go upstairs and get a new shirt,” he added.

“Yes sergeant,” Tony retorted.

Bucky scowled and slapped Tony’s ass on his way by, pointing his finger at him.

“Don’t be smart with me,” he scolded.

Tony laughed and put his sweatpants back on as he sauntered back over to Bucky and rested his hands on his chest.

“Are you going to order the pizza?” he asked.

“After the wonderful fucking you just gave me, I would take a bullet for you,” Bucky replied.

Tony’s smile faltered for a second, fingers curling into a fist as he bit his lip.

“Don’t say that,” he whispered.

“Sorry. But I mean it. Go and get dressed before you catch a cold darlin’,” Bucky mused.

“Say it in Russian again, please?” Tony breathed out, kissing Bucky for a brief moment.

“дорогой,” the brunette hushed, brushing his thumb on Tony’s bottom lip, his nose brushing Tony’s too.

“I’ll go and get another shirt, there’s a towel lying out there somewhere if you want to clean up your spunk,” Tony joked, pushing past Bucky.

“You ass!” he called.

“I know!” Tony called back, as he disappeared into the elevator.

Bucky smirked as he walked out into the lounge area, grabbing the towel that was hanging on the railing as he cleaned up his torso. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and saw a new message from Steve. His finger swiped over the screen as the message popped up, his heart fluttering lightly.

**_“Miss you both.” - Steve xx_ **

“Aw,” Bucky crowed, clicking on the reply button.

_**“We miss you too.” - Bucky xxx** _

He tapped his phone against his mouth after sending the text, looking out the far window at the city lights and the dark night sky. His heart had a dull ache, not out of hurt, out of happiness even. It’d taken him so long to bring himself back to some standard of the man that he once was. And now he had two loving, caring boyfriends by his side. A stray tear slid down Bucky’s cheek as he wiped it away and focused on ordering the pizza. He ran his free hand through his hair and choked back the lump in his throat, resting his hand on his hip now.

“Bucky,” Tony spoke, appearing by his side.

“Mhm?” he answered.

“Jarvis, finish off the pizza order, you know what we like,” Tony ordered.

“Yes sir,” the AI replied.

Bucky’s gaze was on Tony, his phone still up at his ear as Tony lifted his hand. He rested it on the brunette’s cheek and smiled softly, stroking his finger over Bucky’s cheek.

“It’s okay to cry when you want to. I’m here for you,” he soothed.

His hand fell slowly, his phone a meagre afterthought as a stray tear slid down his right cheek. Bucky pulled Tony against his chest and rested his head on top of Tony’s, shoulders shuddering as he let out a breathy sob. Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist, embracing him tightly as Bucky closed his eyes and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“дорогой…” he choked out.

“Right here baby, I’m right here,” Tony assured him.

Bucky had ever been so thankful in all his life.

* * *

**_Monday 21st September 2015_ **

**_12pm_ **

Manhattan was a sight for sore eyes when Steve looked outside the front of the quintet. Natasha was piloting the jet with Sam standing somewhere up the back, trying to fix something on his wingpack. He’d been away for just over a month now and was eager to get home to Bucky and Tony. He wasn’t so eager to see whether the pair had actually resolved their issues or not. There was still that lingering feeling of doubt deep down in his stomach and Steve could only hope he wasn’t going to return home to a broken relationship. The quintet started to descend as they turned into Avengers Tower, Steve’s eyes drifting away from the windows as he turned to grab his bag. Sam looked over at him and smiled, earning a smile in return from the blonde as he wandered to the back of the quintet.

“Good to be home?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Good to be home,” he added.

“I’m surprised, I thought Bucky and Tony would be waiting outside to see you,” Natasha commented, pressing the button to open up the ramp.

“Maybe they went out, I didn’t exactly tell them what time I was going to be here,” Steve answered.

They wandered out of the quintet and made their way over to the stairs that brought them into the gym, bags being dumped on the small sofa by the door. The entire tower sounded deathly quiet and Steve pursed his lips as he rested his hands on his hips.

“Jarvis, are Tony and Bucky here?” he questioned.

“Welcome back Captain Rogers, Miss Romanov, Mr Wilson,” Jarvis responded. “Mr Stark and Sergeant Barnes are up on the rooftop in the hot tub,” he added.

“Thanks Jarvis,” Steve mused.

“I don’t even wanna’ know what they’re doin’ in that hot tub,” Sam commented. “I’m gonna’ go get something to eat, you coming Natasha?” he queried.

“Sure, I think Steve might need a little alone time with his boys,” she teased.

“You're just jealous,” the blonde retorted.

Natasha laughed as herself and Sam disappeared upstairs to the next floor while Steve headed for the elevator. He lent against the nearest wall, working on unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging his jacket off. Steve kicked his shoes off and got rid of his socks as well, before working on his slacks, letting them fall to the floor. He left himself dressed in just his boxers as the elevator stopped on the rooftop floor. Music was playing out a set of speakers as he stepped out, throwing his clothes in a pile just outside the elevator. Steve turned his head and rested his gaze on the hot tub where Bucky and Tony were, their lips locked in a lazy open mouthed kiss.

“Well this is a surprise,” Steve spoke.

Bucky pulled away from Tony in a flash, sunglasses resting on his face as Tony smirked widely.

“Hey there Cap, welcome home,” he crowed.

Steve grinned and sauntered over as he settled into the warmth of the water sighing in relief. Tony had a scotch sitting on the side, Bucky a small glass with vodka in it, his metal fingers tapping against the class.

“Hey Stevie,” he hummed.

“So you two sorted everything out then?” Steve asked.

Bucky tilted his head and planted a kiss on Tony’s cheek, his right hand massaging Tony’s thigh as he smirked when he heard Tony let out a soft gasp of surprise.

“Yeah, we did,” he murmured.

“Jeez, I was expecting to come home to find the place destroyed or something,” Steve snickered.

“Well, I had a nightmare while you were gone Steve, but Bucky woke me up from it, kept me calm. So I guess, we just instantly realised how stupid we were being,” Tony explained.

“Everything’s okay now. This is good, we can all spend time with each other without it feelin’ so awkward for you now Stevie,” Bucky assured him.

Steve smiled and looked at the pair with adoration.

“Are you both gonna’ just sit there or come over here and welcome your man home?” he offered.

Tony chuckled and let go of his drink as he pushed himself off the seat in the tub and moved over beside Steve. Bucky followed after finishing his drink while Tony greeted Steve with a chaste kiss, before Bucky was kissing Steve a little rougher, just like Tony and Steve used to do.

“Did you two switch personalities while I was away too?” the blonde breathed out, trying to catch his breath from Bucky’s kiss.

“No, we’re just being…us,” Tony mused.

Steve’s eyes fell to Tony’s neck where he saw a few bruises dotted on his skin, along with red marks down his back and up the back of his neck.

“Tony, what the hell happened to you! You're covered in bruises and red marks!” he exclaimed, cupping the brunette’s face in his hands.

Bucky winked at Tony and bit his lip as the older man smirked and gazed at Steve.

“We did a little more than just sort out our issues,” Tony answered.

“What do you mea-oh,” Steve whispered.

“By god he’s got it,” Bucky cheered, in an over enthusiastic voice, drawing out a laugh from Tony.

“We have a video to show you later. You’ll never look at Bucky the same again, he’s got a mouth on him,” he teased, stealing another kiss from Steve.

“Yeah Stevie, but you gotta’ hear Tony’s as well, he’s a dirty, dirty man,” Bucky purred, wrapping his arm around Steve from behind and kissing under his ear.

Steve’s breath hitched as he brought Tony in closer, hand resting on Tony’s lower back where he twitched a little from a bruise there.

“Bucky did you break him?” the blonde joked.

“He didn’t, but you need to let Bucky put his tongue in places you never thought he’d even try,” Tony soothed.

“Oh yeah, Tony was very compliant,” the brunette hissed, trailing his lips down Steve’s neck.

“And Bucky was very compliant while I fucked him against the glass window,” Tony growled lowly.

Steve groaned.

“It’s good to be home,” he sighed contently.

“Just wait until tonight,” Bucky replied. “All three of us are going to have a wild ride,” he added.

“I look forward to it,” Steve murmured.

“It’s great to have you home babe,” Tony crooned, nestling into Steve’s chest.

“Yeah, what Tony said,” Bucky uttered, peppering kisses on Steve’s cheek.

The blonde’s chest fluttered as he kept Tony wrapped tight in his arm and his free hand resting over Bucky’s.

“Love you both,” he hummed.

Bucky and Tony smiled sleepily at each other, entwining their free hands together.

_“Love you too Steve…”_

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой - darling  
> дорогой, Я тебя люблю - darling, I love you  
> Блядь - shit  
> да, дорогой да! - yes, darling yes!


End file.
